twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ordeal of Generosity
Sir Wesk Ket as part of his on going trials to become a Knight to the crown was given the task of spending 500,000 bits in a manner that benefits the ponies of Equestria before the solstice. Here is the report on how the money was spent. Ponyville Dam retrofit. The repair and reconstruction of the hydrothaumaturgical Dam outside of Ponyville. @mlp_Compass and her fellow architects inspected the dam then proposed a series of reinforcing braces to be placed along the backside of the dam. Construction took place in the following week. Cost 7000 Bits. Food and water for Manehatten Relief. Emergency supplies Taken by Sir Ket to Manehatten to be distributed to those in need after Hurricane Sandy. Cost 1500 Bits. Manehatten Barrier island and sea wall project feasibility study. Fund set up to pay for survey and design proposals of a sea wall/barrier island system to protect the city from major storms. To be submitted to the Manehatten City Counsel for approval. Cost 100,000 Bits. Resurfacing the Road to Appleloosa, Grading and fresh gravel were applied to fix weathering, Mile markers installed.Cost 3500 Bits. Apploosa Library grant, Grant to help establish a library and hire a librarian in the town of Appleloosa. Cost 10,000 Bits. Brown Gulch Library grant, Grant to help establish a library and hire a librarian in the village of Brown Gulch. Cost 8000 Bits. Canterlot Art School Scholarship, Trust set up to fund a scholarship to The Canterlot School of fine arts. Cost 7000 Bits. Fillydelpha orchestra endowment, Endowment to fund the Fillydelpha Orchestra and ballet. Cost 10,000 Bits Office Supplies for Toys for Foals, The Charity ran by the @mlp_guardpony was in need of basic office supplies. Cost 120 Bits. The Princess out of place foundation, Grant to the charity that helps princesses from other dimensions find their way home and live comfortably while in Equestria. Cost 3000 Bits. Upon review the charity did not help ponies native to Equestia another source of funding was secured for them. Dodge Junction Firepony Fund, Grant to help Dodge Junction establish a volunteer fire department. Cost 7000 Bits. Crystal Mountain Rescue Team, Funding to establish a group of rescue ponies who’s job it will be to assist travelers in distress in the Crystal Mountain Range. Cost 8750 Bits Toys for the Tall Tail YFCA, Emergency funding to replace the toys lost to misadventure at the Tall Tale branch of the Young Fillies of Celestia Association. Cost 6000 Bits. Horseshoe Bay Cleanup, Environmental cleanup of Horseshoe bay after the molasses tanker spill in 2006. Cost 80,000 bits. Cloudsdale Volunteer Fire department, Uniforms and helmets for those Pegasus ponies wishing to participate in the volunteer fire department. Cost 3000 bits Sculpture in the woods Whitetail woods, Commission of several sculptures to be placed in the woods. Cost 5500 Bits Shipment of toys and books to the orphanages of Equestria, Hearths Warming Day presents for the orphans in Equestria. Cost 20,000 Bits. Endowment Fund for Vanhoover Dance troop tour, Fund to establish a endowment to pay for the annual tour by the Vanhoover Dancing Stallions ballet group. Cost 7,000 Bits. Ponyville Hearths Warming Day party, Party to celebrate the joy of being among friends for Ponyville and surround areas. Cost 165,000 bits. Category:RP Events